1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a grid casing for a container having a tendency to become electrostatically charged, in particular, for a pallet container comprising an inner container of plastic material.
2. Description of the Related Art
The voluminous inner containers of pallet containers, usually manufactured of polyethylene, have a tendency to become electrostatically charged. Inter alia, when the liquid contained in the container moves, friction on the container wall can cause electric charges which cannot dissipate on the insulating material. In this way, great potential differences relative to the grid casing can result and, finally, spark discharge may occur. When employing the containers as a receptacle for flammable liquids, a fire or even explosion hazard is present.